nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Jerome Apt
| birth_place =Springfield, Massachusetts | alma_mater =Harvard University (BA) Massachusetts Institute of Technology (PhD) | occupation =Scientist | selection =1985 NASA Group | time =35d 07h 10m | mission =STS-37, STS-47, STS-59, STS-79 | insignia = |}} Jerome III "Jay" Apt, Ph.D. (born April 28, 1949 in Massachusetts) is an American astronaut and professor at Carnegie Mellon University. Before he became an astronaut, Apt was a physicist who worked on the Pioneer Venus 1978 space probe project, and used visible light and infrared techniques to study the planets and moons of the solar system from ground-based observatories. Biography Apt graduated from Shady Side Academy in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in 1967.Spacefacts Biography of Jerome Apt. Spacefacts. Retrieved July 18, 2011. He went on to attend Harvard University, earning a Bachelor of Arts in physics in 1971. He then attended the Massachusetts Institute of Technology and earned a Doctor of Philosophy in physics in 1976. From 1976 to 1980 he was a staff member of the Center for Earth & Planetary Physics at Harvard, and served as the Assistant Director of Harvard's Division of Applied Sciences from 1978 to 1980. In 1980 he joined the Earth and Space Sciences Division of the NASA Jet Propulsion Laboratory (JPL) as a scientist doing planetary research; he was science manager of the optical facilities at JPL's Table Mountain Observatory. From 1982 through 1985 he was a flight controller responsible for Shuttle payload operations at NASA's Johnson Space Center. In 1985 he was selected as an astronaut candidate, and qualified to become an astronaut after a year of training. He has over 5,000 hours piloting aircraft, has flown on four space missions and has logged over 847 hours in space. In 1991, Apt flew on the STS-37 mission aboard [[Space Shuttle Atlantis|shuttle Atlantis]]. He made two spacewalks with Jerry Ross, manually deploying the Compton Gamma Ray Observatory's radio antenna when it failed to do so automatically; on the next day their second spacewalk tested hardware later used on the International Space Station. During the second Extra Vehicular Activity the palm-bar in Apt's right glove punctured the suit."STS-37 Space Shuttle Mission Report May 1991 - NASA-CR-193062", Extravehicular Activity Evaluation, Page 16, accessed online 4 Jan, 2011 Apt's hand conformed to the puncture, filling the hole before any noticeable depressurization could occur. Apt was unaware of the puncture until the glove was examined after the mission. Despite being partially exposed to vacuum he only sustained a minor scar. In 1992, Apt flew on STS-47 aboard [[Space Shuttle Endeavour|shuttle Endeavour]] as the flight engineer, and commander of one of the two shifts in this round-the-clock mission. In 1994, Apt was again a shift commander of the first Space Radar Laboratory mission, STS-59 aboard shuttle Endeavour. This lab studied the Earth. In 1996, Apt flew on STS-79 aboard shuttle Atlantis and visited the Russian Mir space station. In 2003, Apt joined the faculty of Carnegie Mellon University where he is a Full Professor at the Tepper School of Business and the Department of Engineering and Public Policy. His research and teaching interests are in economics, engineering, and public policy aspects of the electricity industry, economics of technical innovation, management of technical enterprises, risk management in policy and technical decision framing, and engineering systems design. He is the author of the book Orbit: NASA Astronauts Photograph the Earth, published by the National Geographic Society. His book Variable Renewable Energy and the Electricity Grid was published in 2014. He is the author of a large number of technical scientific publications. He received the NASA Distinguished Service Medal in 1997 and the Metcalf Lifetime Achievement Award for significant contributions to engineering in 2002. His paper with PhD student Adam Newcomer, "Near term implications of a ban on new coal-fired power plants in the US" was cited as one of the top environmental policy papers of 2009 by the American Chemical Society. In 2012, the International Astronomical Union approved the name "Jeromeapt" for the main-belt asteroid 116903, as suggested by its discoverer, James Young. Apt is a Fellow of the American Association for the Advancement of Science. Personal life Apt has two daughters. See also References External links *Tepper School of Business Faculty Homepage *Spacefacts biography of Jerome Apt *Jay Apt's Website Orbit Experience *Astronaut biography on NASA Johnson Space Center site *Jay Apt's "Journey" Lecture at Carnegie Mellon University Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:American astronauts Category:American Jews Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Jewish astronauts Category:Massachusetts Institute of Technology alumni Category:Carnegie Mellon University faculty Category:People from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:American scientists Category:NASA civilian astronauts Category:Shady Side Academy alumni